


Hall of Mirrors

by Timcanpy_Sees_All



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bisexual Lavi, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Lavi catches feelings, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Road catches feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timcanpy_Sees_All/pseuds/Timcanpy_Sees_All
Summary: Road and Lavi make a deal. In exchange for alleviating her boredom, Road will answer any question of his choosing. Feelings had nothing to do with it.
Relationships: Road Kamelot/Lavi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. She Came in a Dream

Road was a lot of things. A dream, a Noah, a nightmare. A little girl, but also an adult. The face she wore, the way she acted, it was all just the way she liked to see herself. Her real body was asleep in a dream world Road had created for herself, one in which time was meaningless and her real self would never age.

But just because her body was ageless didn’t mean her mind was too. Sure, she liked playing the sweet sadistic child, but sometimes adult needs won out. She needed an outlet, and she knew just the person.

Did it count as taking advantage of someone when they were desperate for any kind of escape? She wasn’t sure, but Road had felt time and time again the slightest pull from the junior Bookman’s dreams whenever he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Road changed her shape when she went to meet him. Not to that of one of his friends. No matter how often he tried to escape into Lenalee’s or Kanda’s embrace when he was able to sleep, he was too smart to fall for that. He’d seen right through her illusion of Allen, even if he had claimed it a lucky guess.

No, she just adjusted her own appearance to be more satisfying for him. Road made herself as she thought this body might look if she were closer to Lavi’s age. Still petite, with a gentle curve to her figure and a slightly larger swell to her chest, but no longer the body of a child. Lavi wasn’t picky, but he had _some_ standards.

The first time she went to him, he’d shaken his head in confusion, but he had no choice but to let her do what she wanted. Road had him tied to a chair, after all, immobilized much like the reality he suffered. In this dream, though, there was no pain, only Road’s lips on his neck and her in his lap and his cock buried deep inside her. She’d been gentle then. Despite his bravado and bragging, he was still a virgin when she came to him, and she didn’t want to break her latest toy so soon. Not when her dear daddy was doing such a good job of that in the waking world.

“What do you want from me?” he’d rasped as she snuggled against his chest in contentment.

She peeked up through her eyelashes and caught the faintest glimmer of tears. Road knew she was good, but she didn’t know she was _that_ good. Here she’d managed to overwhelm a stoic Bookman. She pecked his cheek. “I’m just a little bored,” she drawled, “and since you’re here, I figured we could have a little fun. It’s better than Daddy beating the tar out of you, isn’t it?”

He grimaced and averted his eye. “This isn’t funny, Road. This is—”

Her lips silenced him, and her tongue darted into his mouth. Beneath her, his budding arousal returned, much to his shame. When they parted, panting a little and linked by a strand of saliva, Road said, “I could leave you here, you know. All hot and bothered with no way to satisfy yourself.” To punctuate this, she rolled her hips against him, eliciting a bitten-back moan.

As she attacked his neck, adding more bruises to the pale flesh, Lavi swallowed thickly. “This is gross.”

She paused. “Oh? How so?”

“Isn’t this, like,” he struggled to find the right words, “forced pedophilia or something? You’re what, twelve?”

Laughter bubbled up. _Oh, how precious._ “Do I _look_ twelve?”

No. No she didn’t. He tried to keep his tone light and conversational so she wouldn’t know just how rattled he was. “You look my age—which is the _only_ reason you’re getting a rise out of me, by the way—but you’re not…” he trailed off and looked her in the eyes for the first time during this whole experience. “Wait, how old _are_ you?”

“It’s rude to ask a lady her age,” Road replied primly. She rolled her hips again, feeling his erection returning as she smeared their joined releases against him. “If you make me come again, I’ll give you a hint though.”

And then she slipped him inside. He did he best to deny pleasure, biting his lip until it bled, quivering with the effort to not thrust up to meet her downstrokes, but eventually, biology took over. He gasped and pulled at his bindings as his seed spilled over a second time, and then his body went limp. Road nuzzled against his neck as she giggled, “Good little rabbit.”

Lavi gave a frustrated grunt as she stood and stretched, but it caught when she turned back to him. His gaze slid along her tanned skin, over her pert breasts, the graceful curve of her hips, down to the mess he’d made between her legs not once but twice. His whole face reddened to rival his hair and he looked away. Road laughed again.

“I promised you a hint, didn’t I?” His gaze found hers again, and a mischievous grin graced her features. “I’m the cougar in this relationship.” And with a teasing bat at his chest and a _rawr_ , she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a joke to a friend about Road/Lavi (something something, 'Road would be a cougar and Lavi would probably be into that') and she dared me to write something where they caught feelings for each other.
> 
> Please enjoy :)


	2. A Deal is Struck

The second time, she gave him a little more control. Road arranged herself on a bed dressed in nothing but a negligee that draped around her just so with a gauzy lightness that accentuated everything and left _nothing_ to the imagination. Lavi just stood there, transfixed, opening and closing his mouth but unable to make a sound. In a single languorous movement, she rolled onto her belly and kicked her legs up behind her as she watched him ogle her.

“You can touch me all you want,” she informed him. “In fact, I want you to.”

His eye widened at the flowing, nearly transparent garment that shifted and shimmered in the dim light of the room as she pushed herself up. Lacy patterns hid her nipples, and below, a similarly lacy pair of panties hid her lower lips. Rather than act as a barrier, however, they just served to draw his eye like a beacon to the dark skin beneath and make him want to see what was hidden even more.

Road slipped out of bed and went to him. “How would you like me tonight, Bookman Junior?” she teased. “Want to tie me up and get rough? Or…” She stood on tiptoe and whispered against his neck, her breasts pressed to his chest, “did you like it more when _I_ did the tying?”

The blood rushed to Lavi’s groin at the suggestion, and he stumbled back. Road giggled and retreated to the bed. She perched on the edge, splaying her legs so he could see everything as she traced a finger across her collarbone, between her breasts, over her stomach, to the hem of the gossamer fabric. Her hand slipped underneath, up her thighs, toward the dark curls.

She hummed to herself as she slipped a finger beneath her panties to run along her folds. Lavi’s mouth fell open, and he took another hurried step back. His eye, however, could not, _would_ _not_ leave her. The sight of her playing with herself held him enthralled, and he couldn’t be sure if it was Road’s power or his own damn brain that had him reliving in excruciating detail what it was like to fill her both with his manhood and his seed. His cock gave an appreciative twitch in his now very uncomfortable pants at the thought.

“No need to be coy.” Her fingers slipped inside, and Lavi, much to his shame, wanted nothing more than to replace them with something else. She cocked her head, studying him with half-lidded eyes. “Would you prefer I tie you up? Gave you some… plausible deniability?” A low moan as she quickened her pace, thrusting her fingers in and out, her eyes sliding shut as she let her head fall back. “Bookman can’t get mad at you if I take you by force, right?”

Lavi’s dick throbbed, and he knew that his trousers did nothing to conceal his hardon. He shifted uncomfortably. Road’s renewed lustful gaze did nothing to help.

“I’m not interested in you, Road.”

Her fingers left her, and her feet padded across the carpeted floor. He retreated until his back hit the wall, and she knelt before him. Her hands found his belt, and with practiced ease, she unbuckled it and freed him from his pants. His cock sprang up before her. “Really? Not even a little?”

Dark fingers ghosted along his shaft, and Lavi bit his lip hard to keep any sound from escaping. She smirked up at him, and he turned his head away. “Lavi,” her breath hot against his slit. He glanced back in surprise. Her golden gaze held his, and her pink tongue darted out to lick the beaded precum from his tip. A gasp, and his fingers scrambled against the wall for purchase, but he couldn’t look away as she took him into her mouth.

She bobbed her head, back and forth, taking a little more of him in with each pass. His fingers found the back of her head and tangled in her hair. There was nothing he wanted more right then than to fuck into her mouth, to make her swallow his cock down her throat and make her taste his cum, and he didn’t know if that was him or Road’s influence or some other baser, crasser instinct in him. His grip tightened, and she whined softly as he tugged her hair.

This was wrong on so many levels, and not just because she wanted him to lose control too.

Desperate to stave off whatever this was, his scrambled mind grasped at straws. “I thought you liked Allen.”

Road paused mid-suck, then released him with a loud _smack_. “I do,” she said. “But what’s that got to do with anything?”

“W-why me? Why not find Allen?”

Her finger traced along his slit, sending a shudder of pleasure up his spine. “If you didn’t want this in some way, I wouldn’t be able to do this. It’s still your dream. I’m just playing around in it.” She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, earning another shudder and tug at her hair. “Allen doesn’t want me there, so I can’t do this to him. Simple as that.” Another light suck at the tip, wrenching a groan from Lavi’s throat. “And I’m bored, and you want an escape. It’s a win-win, don’t you think?”

Another shudder wracked him before he could reply, for Road took him into her mouth again, all of him. His tip hit the back of her throat, and when she swallowed, it nearly tipped him over the edge. Lavi caught his lip in his teeth and bit down hard, but when she sucked and swallowed again, it was too much. Stars exploded behind his eyelids as he came, and Road gulped down the thick ropes of semen with hurried slurps and smacks. Some trickled from the corners of her mouth as she withdrew.

Lavi’s knees buckled, and he slid slowly down the wall to the floor. Road crawled between his legs and cuddled up to his chest as she had his first time.

“I still want more, Bookman Junior,” she murmured against his throat as she guided his hand to her panties. His fingertips brushed the damp fabric, briefly traced the swirling vine pattern that hid her core. He pulled back with a shiver.

Road pouted then sat with her back against his chest in a huff. “Fine, be that way.”

Guilt curled in Lavi’s gut, both for sleeping, albeit unwillingly, with the enemy _and_ for blue balling the girl. “I’m not interested in you,” he said again, but whereas the first time it had been a contradiction of unwilling mind and _more_ than willing body, this time felt like a bald-faced lie. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and if given some recharge time, she’d be wrapped around his cock as well.

The blush spread up to his ears as he buried his face in his hands. What had she _done_ to him? Sure, he’d always been a horny teenager, but imagining what it would be like to screw someone and actually _wanting_ to while being able to do it were two different matters entirely. Lenalee and Kanda he’d imagined making love to, but Road? She’d _never_ been on his radar before she showed up the first time and practically blindsided him.

As if reading his thoughts, she leaned her head against his shoulder and peered up at him. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting it, you know. I’m pretty damn good in bed if I say so myself, and you’re a sexually frustrated nineteen-year-old. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t had a booty call before me. Besides, this is all a dream, so of course some of your repressed stuff's gonna come out.”

He pressed the heels of his hands harder into his closed eyelids until he saw spots. This was _not_ the kind of discussion a Bookman’s apprentice should be having. _Ever._ Let alone with the enemy. Which as a Bookman, he shouldn’t have either.

Road harumphed and got a little more comfortable against him. “How about a deal then?”

“…What kind of deal?”

“Every time you make me come, I answer a question for you. Any question you want, and I have to answer it truthfully. Deal?”

“Any question?”

“Yup.” Road traced her fingers absentmindedly against his knee. “About the Fourteenth, about the Earl, about what’s going on outside the Ark... Anything you want. It has to be specific, though. No world histories.”

That… was a tempting offer. He shifted to get a better look at her face. “Why so generous?”

She pecked him on the cheek, sending him into a renewed blushing fit. “Because I’m horny as hell, and you’re a pretty good ride for a virgin.”

He began to protest with, “I’m not a—!” but she interrupted him by poking his cheek.

“Right, I almost forgot I fucked you senseless the other day.”

“You did _not_!”

Road giggled and turned to press her scantily clad body against his mostly clothed one. “I _did_ make you come until you couldn’t move. I’d say that’s fucking a virgin senseless.” Her lips found the shell of his ear. “You were pretty easy to seduce, too.”

“You did _not_ seduce me!”

“Says the guy who’s been fantasizing about coming inside me this whole time.”

His jaw dropped again. “How—?”

“This is your dream,” Road said, gesturing to the room around them. “I know what you’re thinking. I’m just keeping your dream on track for my benefit.”

“And last time was a dream too, so you didn’t really fuck me.”

“Whatever you say, Junior. Whatever you say.” She was grinning up a storm as she nuzzled against his neck. “So, Mr. Technically-Still-A-Virgin, what do you say to my proposal?”

Lavi considered it. This could be useful to his records. Surely Bookman would forgive him this indiscretion if he got them good intel. He’d have to test just how far he could push her though, and how far he could trust her.

“All right, then show me what you really look like.”

The words were out before he could stop himself. Of all the things he could have asked her, why had _that_ popped out? Sure, he had his ways of checking, but—

Without missing a beat, Road replied, “Sure, I can do that.”

“Wait, I changed my mind. I want a different answer.”

“Nope, too late.” She stood, stretched, then offered him a hand. “You’ll just have to ring the bell a few more times if you want more.”

Grudgingly, Lavi accepted her help standing and let her lead him to the bed. He watched her dive onto the coverlet, uncertain what to do next without her running the show. He was a Bookman, meant to be celibate for the sake of unbiased history. Actually screwing someone was not exactly included with his specialized skillset.

Road giggled as she rolled over to face him. “We can do _anything_ you’d like. I meant it before when I said you could tie me up if you wanted to.”

His cheeks burned. “You… like that kind of thing?”

She waved a finger, and satin ribbons appeared in his hand. “Usually I like tying other people up, but a change of pace is nice too.” She laid her head on the pillow and lifted her arms so that he could affix her wrists to the headboard. Her golden gaze never left him as he fumbled his way through the knots. “And just so you know, this _is_ a dream. It’s not like you can run away once you get me where you want me.”

The thought _had_ crossed his mind, but as she said, there was no use acting on it. He checked the knots, hoped he’d used the correct ones for bondage, then settled on the bed beside her.

He was having second thoughts, but not enough to nope the fuck out of there. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. If boning Road was the price of knowledge, so be it. Still, Lavi hesitated to pull down his pants. Sure, she’d played with his mind, ridden him into oblivion, and sucked him off, but that was all her. Removing them almost felt like admitting defeat. Like he was losing a piece of himself to her by taking part willingly.

“If you don’t hurry up,” she said, “I’ll leave and you won’t get your answers.”

His trousers joined his shirt on the floor, and he blushed under Road’s hungry gaze as it raked his naked body. He gulped audibly. “Can I ask you one more thing before we get started?”

“No guarantees I’ll answer it.”

Lavi nodded. Once more, his eye was drawn to the lace panties that left little to the imagination. “You won’t… I mean, I can’t knock you up like this, right?”

Momentary stunned silence, then Road broke out in peals of laughter that made him flush up to his ears and down his neck. “Oh, you’re _precious_ ,” she squealed, kicking her legs as she howled. Her flimsy negligee floated around her and settled back on her stomach. “Of course I won’t get pregnant. This isn’t my real body. You’ve never seen the real me.”

That was the answer he’d expected, but it didn’t hurt to be too careful with this Noah. “Just wanted to check. Bookman’s already going to bust my chops on the whole chastity thing. I’m dead if a kid gets involved.”

Another round of giggles. “Junior, just shut up and fuck me. You’re much cuter when you’re not talking.”

Lavi did as he was told. Nervousness swirled in his belly as he kissed along her throat the way she had his. His fingers slipped under the gossamer fabric and slid along her smooth stomach up to her barely covered chest. Small as her breasts were, they still filled his hand as he groped at them. And the fabric was surprisingly soft for something so thin. If he were being honest with himself, Lavi could touch them all day.

Road gave a breathy chuckle. “I thought you were a big boob man,” she said as her wrists twisted in her bonds.

“Normally I am,” he admitted. His fingers tweaked the budding nipple. “Yours are pretty great though. Not too big, not too small.” He pushed the negligee up and out of the way so that he could kiss the nub now visibly perked under the fabric. “Just right, Goldilocks.”

She shifted so she could press her heel against the small of his back. “Keep that up, and you might just get your questions answered,” she teased. “Now how about aiming a little lower, hmm?”

He flushed to the tips of his ears again as he shifted focus. Dark skin and darker curls peeked out beneath the embroidered ivy of her panties. Lavi swallowed. _Now or never._

He’d imagined touching girls often enough like this, sliding down wet panties to kiss and tease at their core. Reality was so much sweeter. Road panted and writhed as he lavished attention on her. Needy whines and begging escaped that made his cock twitch in spite of himself. She had to be doing this, puppeteering this whole thing just like she had on the Ark, but Lavi didn’t much care as he caught his breath and wiped his mouth.

“Mmm, I want you inside me,” she mumbled. “Fuck me good and hard.”

 _What is this, some dirty magazine?_ Still, he obeyed.

She squirmed as he penetrated, pulling at her bonds and moaning as he slowly, awkwardly rocked his hips into hers. “Nngh, harder,” she mewled. “I wanna be screaming your name.”

Lavi obliged, picking up the pace until the air was filled with the wet slapping of his balls smacking her ass. Road cried out in ecstasy and tugged her wrists. “Oh… _Oh!_ Yes, just like that. Nnn…! Lavi…!” He lost himself in her voice, in the feel of her around him, her muscles tightening more the closer she got to her end. Her narrowed amber eyes met his single green, and it was all over for them both.

He jerked into her with a choked groan as pleasure rocketed through him. It wasn’t as harsh an orgasm as in her mouth, but it was still enough to make his eye roll back and turn his limbs to jelly. His arms shook with the struggle to hold himself long enough to withdraw and collapse beside her.

Bliss lasted all of five seconds before reality crashed down around him. _Oh God._ He’d actually done it. Even if she said it was okay, he’d _finished inside her_ and it was _his choice to do so._ Lavi rolled onto his side away from her and curled up into a ball, burying his face in his hands again so she wouldn’t see just how freaked out this made him.

Lithe arms wrapped around his waist. “You’re more neurotic than I figured you’d be,” Road commented. “Guess it makes sense. You _are_ a Bookman, after all.” When had she freed herself? Lavi sought and found the ribbons still fastened to the headboard, the loops that should have held her wrists still tied. He had to remind himself that this was Road’s domain, and she’d only stayed that way because she’d wanted to be.

“Hey, you wanted your question answered, didn’t you? Still want to know what I really look like?”

“Yeah.” But why did he care? It wasn’t like it made any difference now.

“Then look at me.”

He rolled back over, and his eye widened. It wasn’t Road lying beside him using her arm as a pillow, but a slight girl with a freckled face. Her eyes were the same purple as Road's in her human form, but the rest of her, from her brown hair to the shape of her face, even the rest of her body, was different. Then he blinked, and the vision of the teen about his age was Road once more.

“So which do you prefer?” she asked.

“I have to pick?”

“Nope.” She yawned and nestled against his chest. Lavi shifted away, but she followed and guided his arm around her shoulders. “I came twice you know, so you get another question.”

She had? His thoughts were sluggish with his own orgasm. “Can I think of one later?”

“Nope, no rainchecks. I might not feel like answering later.”

Lavi wracked his brain. “Then… How’d Allen end up host to the Fourteenth’s memories?”

“He offered himself up to the Fourteenth when the Earl killed him.”

“How? The Fourteenth died way before Allen was born.”

Road giggled. “Next time, little Bookman. You already got your question.”

“But you didn’t really answer it.”

“You asked how he got the memories, and I told you. Gotta be more specific if you want the details, Junior.”


	3. Control

Lavi’s time fell into a pattern. While conscious, Lavi’s existence was one of nothing but agony. Sheril broke his fingers one by one or bent his limbs in the wrong direction, and that was if he was lucky. More than once, the man threw Lavi against the wall in a rage, and all because Bookman refused to talk.

But each time his consciousness slipped away, either from pain or parasite-induced fever, Road was there to welcome him into her arms and her bed. She cooed and fussed over him sometimes, but mostly, they just sought distraction. In his dreams, he never felt pain unless she inflicted it, and though ashamed to admit it, he was growing to like when she did.

Like in this latest game she’d suggested, one that involved blindfolding him and tying him to the bedposts. He couldn’t see what she was doing, but he could hear her little moans and whimpers as well as the slick sound of something filled the air. He could just picture it, Road fucking herself with a toy, biting her lip as she worked herself over. Kneading her breasts, the toy glistening between her legs with her juices as it moved in and out.

Road let out another low moan, and the bed creaked. Something pressed against his lips, and Lavi eagerly took whatever it was into his mouth. The toy, tasting of Road. He licked it clean until Road took it back.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“I’d enjoy myself more if you let me watch.”

“But your imagination is _so_ much more interesting.” The weight of the bed shifted again, and he felt Road climb overtop him. “What do you think I’m going to do now?”

Any number of possibilities ran through his head, each more delicious than the last. She could rub her dripping cunt against him while her tongue did unspeakable things to his nipples. Her mouth could dominate his as she fucked him until they both climaxed. She could leave bites on his neck and shoulders—actual bites, not just hickeys. Blood pooled in Lavi’s groin, and he squirmed. This had to be bad for his mental health, but so was the waking world at the moment.

Road giggled at his thoughts. “So you like when I hurt you?” she asked before grazing her teeth against his bare shoulder.

Lavi shivered. “It makes it easier to… to accept all this.”

“Because you’re not in control?”

“…Yeah.”

“And I still give you the information you want,” she mused.

He blushed and turned his head away. “Yeah.”

Her teeth sunk into his shoulder then, making him gasp and shudder. It didn’t break the skin, and she soothed away the pain with her tongue. “Maybe I should do more to you,” she said thoughtfully before mouthing the bitemark again. “You’re tasty, but I don’t think that’s enough to satisfy either of us… oh, I know!”

She left him but a moment. Lavi strained his ears to figure out what she was up to, but it didn’t take long to find out. Something dripped onto his chest, making him yelp and pull at the ropes binding him. Wax. She was pouring candle wax on him. Hot, but not enough to burn, and it stayed molten on his chest. Lavi whimpered as her fingers danced across his skin, featherlight and spreading the warm oil. Lower and lower they traced until she seized his manhood and roughly pumped. He groaned and thrust into the touch.

He was right on the edge, getting so close he could taste it. Road licked the tip, and just as he felt about ready to explode, she squeezed the base of his shaft to prevent him. Lavi whined and thrust harder, desperate for friction or Road’s mouth or her lower lips.

Road giggled and lapped up the dripping precum. She gave him another squeeze, drawing a hiss from his lips and a twitch from his cock. “You really like this, don’t you?” she purred. “You’re about ready to burst. I can tell.”

She stroked him with one hand while the other spread the melted wax—massage oil, Lavi dimly realized, though his mind was most certainly elsewhere—all over his abs and chest. All he smelled was burnt sugar and vanilla, and when her tongue traced a path from navel to his lips, he could taste it too.

Their tongues tangled and she kept up her languid pace around his cock. When he got too close to orgasm a second time for her liking, she bit down on his lip and squeezed his cock just so to stop him. “Naughty, naughty,” she taunted. “I thought you _wanted_ me in control?”

“Nngh, stop teasing me.”

“Who said anything about teasing?” she asked. “I’m just giving you a nice, relaxing massage.” As if to prove it, more oil splashed onto him, this time near his shoulders, and she straddled him to rub the scented warmth in. She shifted back a little until his throbbing member was against the cleft of her ass, and he squirmed for the friction.

She shifted again so that he could feel her wet heat against his cock. “What do I get if I let you have your way, hm?”

Lavi tried to rub against her, but she successfully pinned him. A frustrated groan escaped him. “I’ll eat you out.”

“You did that last time.”

“You _liked_ it last time.”

She giggled. “I want more, Bookman Junior.”

He scoured his scrambled thoughts. _Think kink._ “I’ll fuck you senseless.”

Another giggle, this one breaking into louder laughter. “Only if I let you. Try again.” She began pinching his nipples.

Lavi groaned. “Road, _please_.”

That was the magic word. Her body left his, but before he could register it, she asked, breath hot against his cock, “How would you like it? In my mouth?” And here she took all she could fit into a powerful suck that was nearly his undoing, though she squeezed him again to stop him tipping over the edge, then licked him from balls to tip. “Or…” She moved again, this time teasing his tip with what had to be her cunt. “Do you want this?”

Something unintelligible slipped past his lips as he tried to jerk into her. A giggle, and then she indulged him, dipping her hips to tease his length a few more times before giving Lavi _exactly_ what he wanted.

Road set a fast pace, one that had them both unraveling within minutes. Slick sounds filled the room as she rode him and he jerked up to meet her, drowned out only with the gasps and moans that always accompanied their trysts. Her insides pulsated with imminent release. The sound of her voice crying out, “ _Ahhn, Lavi~”_ pulled at every fiber of his being in that moment, from the tips of his toes to the very top of his head. Part of him wondered if he blacked out because for what felt like minutes or hours, all he knew was tingling and stars behind his eyes and the knot in his gut letting loose at long last.

He heard another laugh as Road finally freed his arms, which flopped uselessly to the pillows with pins and needles shooting up them. Even with the soft rope she’d used, he could feel chafing where he’d pulled at them.

Next fell away his blindfold, and he blinked dazedly up at Road. A mixture of dark skin, freckles, light and dark hair greeted him, and with a jolt he realized she’d taken off his eyepatch too. His arm protested at the sudden movement, but he clapped his hand over the offending eye.

“Aw, don’t do that,” Road cooed as she pushed his hand away. “I think it’s rather pretty.”

Of course she would. It was gold and the pupil narrowed to a slit much like the Noah’s did. A demon eye, he’d heard any number of times growing up before Bookman had taken an interest in it and taken him in. Because with it, he could see things others couldn’t. Details hidden to normal people. Bookman made him keep it covered to hone his skills but had said more than once that when he took his place as a proper Bookman, it would “serve him well.”

So having her stare into both his eyes with that blissful, post-coital smile while he stared back was too intimate. Sex was something he could compartmentalize, could pretend was just an exchange of services for information. This though? If eyes were the portal to the soul, Lavi was drowning in hers, and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to come up for air. And that terrified him.

“You get two questions,” she said, breaking the spell that bound him.

Far too quickly, he averted his gaze. Road sighed and settled into the crook of his arm. Her fingers traced patterns along his slicked abs as he lost himself in thought.

“How did sixteen-year-old Allen get the Fourteenth’s memories when the Fourteenth died two decades before he was born?”

“Allen’s a bit like me, far older than he looks.” Feeling chattier today than usual, she elaborated, “A lot of this is conjecture on my part, but I think he ran into a sentient Innocence we call Apocryphos. It probably stole his time and memories and even put that Innocence in his arm. I’m not sure if he was an accommodator before Apocryphos got hold of him and _that’s_ why it didn’t just kill him outright, but it is what it is.” Road shrugged. “I’m going to count that as both your questions.”

Lavi was fine with that. This was a lot to wrap his head around.


	4. The Dream Ends

Lately they seemed to alternate between hot passionate sex and more mundane activities that were too cozy for Lavi’s comfort. One day they might be rolling around before a great fireplace, a tangle of limbs and tongues, as a gentle snow fell outside. Another, they might be snuggled up in a hammock on a beach somewhere with tropical sunlight filtering between palm leaves. Sex on the beach with the dream preventing sand and salt water from getting into unmentionable places, then Road using him as a pillow as they read together in a great library otherwise devoid of life.

The irony that he could better handle the sex than the lower key cuddling wasn’t lost on him. Even more disconcerting was when he tried to initiate sex and Road shut him down with a brush of her fingers on his cheek and a chaste kiss, and worst of all, he found himself leaning more and more into the gentleness that made his heart both skip a beat and ache for more at the same time.

He was in too deep. Lavi had to find a way out.

The sudsy bathwater sloshed around them and splashed onto the tiled floor as Road cried out, back arching and head thrown back in pure unadulterated pleasure. She clamped down around him, her insides pulsing until he too tipped over the edge with a groan. Again, that blissed out smile, those heavy-lidded eyes greeted him as she leaned forward to capture his lips in a tender kiss. His heart squeezed as he wrapped her up in his arms and they sank deeper into what was left of their shared bubble bath.

Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers up and down her spine. “Hey Road?”

“Hmm?”

“How can Bookman and I escape?”

Road stiffened in his embrace, and for a moment Lavi thought she would refuse to answer, maybe even break his mind as she had on the Ark. She did neither. Instead, she pushed herself up and off him, meaning Lavi had to adjust his position so they both could face each other in the tub.

“Well,” she said at length, “it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“Really?”

“All you need to do is seduce a Noah,” and here she leaned in and kissed him again, deeply and languidly. Against his lips, she whispered, “Then she can have Fiddler remove his parasites like so.” He felt a strange prickle along the back of his neck, and with a start he realized that must be something carrying over from reality. “And when you wake up from her dream, you take the old man and head through the door she just so happened to leave for you.”

A sad smile touched her lips, and her voice was quiet as she said, “Oh, it seems you did all but that last part.” Carefully, she pulled away his eyepatch to meet both his eyes, and he could see tears on one face but not the other as she kissed him with a desperate sadness that made him want to hold her tightly against him and never leave. It took monumental effort not to do that, to hold to his Bookman creed.

When they parted, she leaned her forehead against his. “I wasn’t supposed to fall for you, you know,” she told him. “Fucking you was just supposed to be something to do when I was bored.” A sigh slipped past her lips. “I never thought I’d catch feelings for some stupid human.”

He kept his tone light. “Hey, I happen to be a very smart human.” His grin faltered. “And… the feeling’s mutual. About not being supposed to feel… stuff like this.”

“So that’s it then. We both royally fucked up.”

Teasingly, “I blame you.”

A laugh, somewhere between genuine and bitter. “You’re the one who’s not supposed to feel anything at all, Junior.”

“And you’re the one who wanted to have all this sex in the first place.”

Road was smiling in earnest now as she hauled herself out of the bath and reached for a nearby towel. “You should probably wake up now if you want to leave before Daddy comes back.”

Lavi ran a hand through his wet hair. “Right.” Awkwardly, he climbed out after her. “Um… I feel like I should say something, but I have no idea what.”

“Then don’t say anything.” She gave him a teasing nip along his jaw. “You’re much cuter when you keep quiet.”

* * *

His eyes shot open and he sat up with a start. For the first time in months, reality wasn’t immeasurable suffering. No chills, no fever, no aches and only the slowly healing injuries from Sheril’s last rampage to speak of. Lavi ran thin fingers through his hair and breathed the first real non-labored breath he’d had in a long time.

His legs shook and nearly gave out from being chair-bound so long as he struggled to stand, then stumbled over to the armchair Bookman uneasily dozed in. He shook the man awake. “Gramps,” he hissed when the old man jerked awake. “We gotta go.”

Bookman nodded. Unlike Lavi, he appeared to be in better shape as he nimbly hopped up and crept toward Road’s door without question. As if he already knew the details of the plan. Lavi bit his lip. _Did_ the old man know just how far Lavi had fallen to get them this chance at freedom?

They stepped through the door, first Bookman, then Lavi, but when he passed through to the other side, his master wasn’t there. Instead, Lavi found himself in a child’s bedroom, and asleep on the bed was a very familiar young woman.

Her hands were folded over her chest, her silky black hair splayed around her on the pillow in a halo. Her lashes fluttered, and then purple eyes opened and turned to meet his single green one as dark skin faded to milky white and ebony tresses shifted to chestnut. Soft pink lips parted, and her voice, hushed from decades of disuse, drifted through the air. “I wanted to see you one more time before you left.”

Lavi’s feet carried him to her bedside. “What about Gramps?”

A small smile. “He arranged something with Wisely. I suspect he’s gone to wait for Allen Walker where this all began.” Road let her blanket fall as she sat up. “Could I ask you something?”

“Sure. Doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

She giggled and wrapped slender arms around him when he sat beside her on her bed. “I’m _technically_ still a virgin, too,” she whispered into his ear, earning the desired shiver she knew it would, “and I was wondering if you’d like to remedy that.”

Lavi gaped at her. A while back, he’d asked her real age, and she’d shrugged with a reply of, “Fifty-seven.” In all that time, she’d never _actually_ had sex outside her dreams?

“You look surprised.” Road pressed a kiss to his cheek and guided a hand to her breast.

She’d trained him well. He gave it a squeeze without thinking and tilted his head to catch her lips. When he pulled back, he said, “So what, you want to do it one last time before I go?”

There was a mischievous glint in her eye. “Rather romantic, don’t you think?” She flung herself to the bed in a pretend swoon. “Next time we see each other, we’ll be enemies once more,” recited Road from some overwrought play she’d laughed about with him a few days prior, “but I wish just one last conjugal embrace to remember you by.”

Lavi couldn’t help the snort, but he followed her down and kissed along her collarbone. Definitely too well-trained. Already his pants were getting a bit too tight. His hand trailed down her side and began bunching up the fabric of her remarkably restrained nightgown, considering all the outfits she’d come to him wearing.

“So, Princess,” he said, addressing her as he would the character she quoted, “what might I do to ease your lonely heart?”

This last embrace and parting would be easier, he thought, if they kept a wall of humor between them.

“I want all you’ll offer me,” murmured she, still quoting that play as her own defense. “If not your heart, then your eyes, your lips, your seed inside me.” Road’s fingers slid his eyepatch away, and Lavi blinked open the eye it hid.

The last few times they’d made love, Lavi had managed to finally overcome embarrassment. Those few improvised words tacked onto the end had him blushing furiously. “But this is your real body.”

“It is.”

“I’m not risking knocking you up!”

Road laughed. “I’m missing a few important parts for that,” she informed him, “but if you don’t believe me, you can just pull out. I don’t mind.” She ducked her head and peered through her lashes at him coquettishly. “I just want to make love one more time is all."

The Noah of Dreams had always been a hard one to read, but his uncovered eye never missed anything. She was telling the truth, and Lavi was torn whether to be relieved or disappointed. His face was on fire and he shook his head.

“You don’t want to?”

His blush deepened. “I do. Just…”

“Nervous?” Well, that was part of it. Road giggled and patted his cheek. “Want me to tie you up again?”

Lavi’s brain was melting. He pulled back and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t think I could take that in the real world.”

“Aw, okay.”

Fabric rustled, and when he looked up, Road was tossing her nightgown aside. The slightest hint of pink dusted her cheeks as she traced her fingers down her chest. “Vanilla, then?”

“Is it even _possible_ to have vanilla sex with you?”

She made a thoughtful noise as she ghosted lower on her body. “I’m game to try it once.”

In other words, she’d never tried, or if she had, it had always gone off the rails somewhere along the way. Lavi guessed the former as he stripped down. She didn’t strike him as the type to change her preferences for someone else.

Road leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock. “I have a confession to make,” she said, her hot breath ghosting along his shaft.

Lavi bit back a groan. “What’s that?”

She squeezed and stroked. “I’ve always made your cum taste like cake batter when I sucked you off.” A little precum beaded, and she lapped that up. Her expression was somewhere between surprise and disgust as she pulled back. “Blech, it’s salty.”

An impish grin Lavi couldn’t help spread across his face. “That’s because it’s supposed to go somewhere else, Road.” He pushed her back so they tumbled to her bed, Lavi straddling her.

Her face was uncharacteristically crimson as he ground his manhood against her, rubbing it against her already slick folds. “W-wait a minute!” she cried, pushing against his chest.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” He kissed her throat and pulled back.

“I do!” She squirmed. “I-I just…” Shyly she averted her eyes. “Go easy on me. I heard it’s supposed to hurt your first time, and I, um, don’t handle pain well.”

 _Surprisingly honest,_ he thought, but then again, Road had been nothing _but_ honest with him this whole time. He teased her lower lips a little more with his shaft until it glistened with her juices. She fidgeted beneath him with each stroke, fingers pressing into his shoulders and nails digging little halfmoons into his skin.

It was now or never. Lavi captured her lips, coaxed her tongue into a sloppy, sinful dance, and when he was certain she was thoroughly distracted by tongues and lips and the hand tweaking her nipple, he shifted his hips and plunged into her depths.

Road didn’t even have the chance to clamp down before he was all the way inside her, tip buried deep and balls resting against her. She gasped in surprise and mewled and fidgeted some more against the stretch that was both familiar and strange. Lavi bit back a moan at the fluttery feeling of her walls tightening and pulsing at the unexpected intrusion.

…God, he was about to come already, and he hadn’t even been inside her a full minute.

“See? Not so bad.” He kissed her forehead.

“Nngh, no fair, Junior.” She squirmed again and gasped as his cock gave a twitch inside at the small amount of friction. “You tricked me.”

Lavi grinned. “Hey, you didn’t give me much warning my first time. Besides, doesn’t hurt this way, does it?” He rocked his hips only a little, but the shallow movement was enough to make Road’s nails dig into him again. Crap, he was into a little pain in the real world too. He’d never be able to fight her again.

He withdrew a bit more and sank back in, slowly at first, earning him a whine and more writhing from Road. “Stop teasing me and fuck me already,” she begged. So much for ‘go easy on me.’

Lavi built a steady rhythm, one that had them both gasping and groaning and teetering on the precipice. Lavi’s hands roamed, pinching nipples and clit and gripping hips. Road’s arms stayed wrapped behind his neck, pulling him into messy kisses that were as much teeth as tongue. Her whole body was tensing beneath him, around him, pulling at him until they could take no more.

They melted into each other as they came, Lavi’s seed filling Road and her tightening around him to accept it. Neither wanted to pull away, and so they laid together on their sides, panting and kissing, connected until Lavi’s softening member at last slipped free.

Road buried her face in his chest. “You could stay here, you know,” she murmured. “Only the Earl knows about my room, and I won’t let him in here. It could be just you and me.”

“We both know that wouldn’t work.” Reluctantly, Lavi slipped out of bed and picked up the coat that marked them as enemies.

Road watched him redress, hugging her knees to her chest and giving him an excellent view of the creamy white dripping from her. “I need to fall asleep before I can take you anywhere,” she told him. The way she held out her arms was the only invitation he needed to lay next to her again with her head tucked under his chin as they’d done any number of times before.

“Once you go, we’ll be enemies again,” she reminded him, though it was aimed just as much at herself.

“I know.”

“And when everything’s over, you’ll still be a Bookman.”

“That’s if Gramps doesn’t kill me first.”

Her shoulders shook with restrained laughter. “If you get fired, I know a good way to comfort you.”

Lavi couldn’t help the small smile, but he still said, “Go to sleep, Road.”

The tension left her small frame, and it was only a few minutes before she was fast asleep. Carefully, Lavi extricated himself from her arms so as not to wake her and tucked her in. A door had opened on the far side of the room, but he ignored it to brush aside her bangs and plant a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Once he left this room, he’d be Lavi, a Bookman’s apprentice with far too many feelings tied to this war and an exorcist with too little invested. It would be just like any other time he changed log names, just without the changing part. He straightened, then stepped through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this far. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
